


JK

by 5bookwizards



Category: YU-GI-OH VRAINS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 女装攻慎为黄而黄所以请务必不要在意剧情虽说是女装但完全没体现出精髓





	JK

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻慎  
> 为黄而黄所以请务必不要在意剧情  
> 虽说是女装但完全没体现出精髓

在鸿上了见的电脑里发现这些，藤木游作感觉很意外。  
他倒不是有意窥探恋人的隐私什么的，只不过他的电脑落在草薙哥那里，不巧穗村尊问他要小组作业的资料。所幸他在邮箱里有备份，借鸿上了见的电脑一用即可。鸿上了见没二话就借他了。  
然后他手滑点进了鸿上了见的Vmail。糟糕的是了见和他用的是一模一样的默认皮肤，他没发现自己搞错了。所以当他发现“自己”的邮箱里有个以乱码命名的文件夹时，他一边想我什么时候建的文件夹，一边点开了它。  
当视频里的假扮成女高中生的女演员用扭捏的嗓音勾引男主角时，藤木游作知道一切都晚了。  
鸿上了见闪现到自家书房门口，脸色有点不妙：“你在看什么？”  
藤木游作弹起来远离电脑：“我……不知道啊。”  
屏幕上的糟糕视频正好播放到女演员欲拒还迎地掀起制服裙子的一角，露出藏在裙摆下性感的蕾丝吊带袜，她的身材颇丰满，圆润的大腿被吊带袜的绑带勒得微微凹陷。  
鸿上了见快步走过去敲了空格，视频就定格在女主角性感大腿的特写上。  
“……”  
“……”  
鸿上了见的眼角抽了两下，鼠标点点利落地把整个文件夹删除了。  
“其实可以理解，谁都会对这方面有好奇心的。”游作试图缓和尴尬的气氛。  
“藤木游作，我警告你，不许把这件事说出去。我的确可能在什么时候存了……咳，这些东西，但我的邮箱已经停用很久，我都不记得我有看过。”鸿上了见难得急着为自己辩解。藤木游作觉得他背lost事件的锅时都没有那么急切地要为自己开脱。  
最后藤木游作顺利把小组作业自己的部分发送给了穗村同学，他没留在鸿上了见家过夜，赶班车回去了。这倒让鸿上了见有一丝丝不安，藤木游作在工作日都是宁可早起一个多小时也要赖在鸿上邸，确切地说是鸿上了见的床上过夜，今天明明是周六，他却回家了。  
他该不会生气了吧？鸿上了见心想，但他担心了五秒钟就把这件事抛之脑后，要是藤木游作敢拿这种事情和他生气那这种男朋友不要也罢。  
藤木游作完全没意识到自己的行为有什么异常，他在回家路上顺道去草薙哥那里取回电脑，他甚至不需要用上什么黑客技术就轻而易举地攻破了鸿上了见的邮箱密码，恢复了被删除的文件夹，开始他的非学术研究。  
期间ai从决斗盘里探出头，托着腮贱兮兮地说：“小游作终于对色色的东西感兴趣了吗？”  
游作：“闭嘴。”

藤木游作极其反常，一周都没有现身。鸿上了见去vrains里也没有找到他。  
在新的周六，鸿上了见照例早起，换上运动服，享受海风和新鲜空气，慢跑四十分钟下山，吃早餐，再溜达回家里。  
进门前他感觉有什么不对，他的家门口的地毯边缘贴着门槛，严丝合缝，要知道出于美观考虑，他家地毯边缘离门槛都会有五公分的距离。鸿上了见不用想都知道是谁来了，只有那家伙会有这种强迫症。  
把地毯按照自己喜欢的样子重新摆好，鸿上了见走进门，果不其然，玄关处的拖鞋也少了一双。  
鸿上了见有些懊恼，看起来家里的电子锁还是要升级一下，或者，干脆把钥匙给他好了？  
一般情况下藤木游作都会在书房里等他，这次也不例外。鸿上了见把工作的事情都丢在汉诺的游艇上，书房里的摆设都是个人的喜好。其中，书房里的办公椅特别大特别舒服，导致藤木游作和他自己都很喜欢，经常为了抢这把椅子干一些幼稚的事情。  
“藤木，”鸿上了见推开书房的门，“你来那么早……”  
他有点怀疑自己眼睛出了毛病，眨眨眼睛确定这不是自己问题后，他一字一顿地把没说完的话补全：“干、什、么？”  
藤木游作就站在鸿上了见面前不到三步的距离微微仰起脸看他，上半身穿着平时那套学生制服，仔细看是有些掐腰的款式，下半身穿着制服短裙和黑色长筒袜，正好露出小半截匀称的大腿，脚上那双男士拖鞋还是有点出戏。  
鸿上了见一下子想起上周的乌龙事件，想起那张性感的腿部特写，他忍不住去瞟游作的腿。高中生的腿部线条匀称而有力，穿长筒袜时有种不同于女孩的性感。鸿上了见居然觉得游作穿这身没什么违和感，不过他嘴上还是关切了一句：“你在发什么神经？”  
藤木游作毫不畏缩地直面他的目光：“我以为你喜欢这个。”  
鸿上了见反应过来了：“你是不是偷看了那个文件夹？”  
藤木游作低头不语，算是默认。  
这还能说什么，好像是自己有错在先，鸿上了见扶额，他有点生气，又不好发作。他几乎能猜到藤木游作秘密活动中的细节：恢复文件夹，筛选和分类文件，推测他的喜好，得出结论。  
他的结论难道是我喜欢JK吗？鸿上了见疑惑地想。  
“这次我先原谅你，下不为……”鸿上了见还没说完，藤木游作就上来黏黏糊糊地搂着他的腰，鸿上了见面无表情把胳膊悬在半空，好像一个被定格的乐队指挥，没有回抱他的意思。  
“你真的不喜欢？”藤木游作问，他的表情像是在问老师这题我真的做错了吗。  
鸿上了见突然就有了恶作剧的心思，他坏笑着在藤木游作的胸口摸了一把：“不喜欢，我更喜欢巨乳。”  
藤木游作的眼神显示他懵了一秒钟，鸿上了见看出他知道自己在开玩笑，不过他的玩笑开得过头，藤木游作生气了。  
他生气的方式是把鸿上了见抱得更紧了些。  
“喂，你生什么气，该生气的是我吧？”鸿上了见泄愤似的揉游作手感一流的脸，“男朋友居然不信任我，以为我不想他去想小黄片？”  
藤木游作制住鸿上了见的手：“我没有。”  
鸿上了见扬眉：“那你是什么意思？”  
“……我只是觉得自己……可能比较无趣，所以想知道你有什么喜好……”藤木游作支支吾吾地说。  
“关于无趣这点，算你有自知之明，”鸿上了见叹了口气，“先声明，我对JK没特殊偏好，那个文件夹里面估计只是，呃，这种类型的比较多。”  
鸿上了见故意把声音放低，在藤木游作耳朵边说：“不过，你这样子也挺不错的。”  
藤木游作瞬间从耳朵红到脖子根。  
鸿上了见发出奸计得逞的大笑，把红苹果似的小男友推到他们都喜欢的办公椅上。  
“不要太温柔哦，JK大人。”他跨坐在藤木游作的腿上调笑着，一只手隔着裙子唤醒游作的下身，另一只手拉开了运动服外套的拉链，他外套里穿的是晨跑用的运动背心，领口开得很低。游作的身体在他的挑逗下诚实地表达了主人的欲望，分身将裙子顶起一个小帐篷。  
游作一边在鸿上了见胸口落下细密的噬吻，一边伸手去够桌子右边第二个抽屉，鸿上了见习惯把必需品放在那里，他顺利找到了润滑，但没有安全套，不过眼下他们没空想这个。了见那条宽松的运动裤被游作轻易地褪到腿根，游作倒了点润滑液在手上，插入一根手指开始扩张。  
他们对彼此的身体都很熟悉，游作很快意识到了见的身体不是一周没做过的状态。他试探性地插入第二指，很快插入了三指，模仿性交的样子抽插，刺激对方的敏感带。鸿上了见从喉咙底发出“呜”的一声，然后自暴自弃地放弃了调戏游作，主动抱住自家小男友的脖子，轻啄他耳后的皮肤。  
“你昨天是不是自己弄过？嗯？”游作问。鸿上了见听出他语调里罕见的笑意，更加自暴自弃地说：“是！”  
“用的什么？”游作追问。  
鸿上了见在他肩膀上咬了一口：“要你管。”  
“介于我今天的目的，这个信息非常重要，请你告诉我。”游作严肃道。  
“你今天的目的是什么？欺负我？”  
“不，”游作居然答的一本正经，“是仅限于床上的，讨好你。”  
鸿上了见扶着游作的肩膀支起上半身，他半眯着眼睛，审视着游作的诚意，在思考中无意识地舔了舔下唇。藤木游作咽了口口水。  
“好吧，”鸿上了见说，“先是手指，然后用了跳蛋。”他吹气似的补了一句：“谁叫你一个星期都不知道去哪里了。”  
“事先声明，我可没有吃醋，只是在准备。”游作抽出手指，带出肠液和润滑剂的混合物，滴在黑色长筒袜上，留下一点湿痕。鸿上了见自然懂他的意思，暧昧地笑了笑。  
“你为什么在裙子底下穿男士内裤？”鸿上了见把游作的内裤往下扯，微凉的手握住他的分身。  
游作强忍着直接进入正题的欲望：“因为，我比较无趣。”他说话的时候爱抚着男友的臀部，露骨地催促着他。鸿上了见接到暗示，扶着游作的分身，慢慢地坐下去。他们之前做的时候基本没试过这个姿势，这对两人来说都是颇为新奇的体验。  
“这样的话进去一半最多了……”鸿上了见小声说，藤木游作的尺寸实在有些夸张，鸿上了见有时候甚至会嫌弃他这点。他压制住游作，在游作进到他能接受的最深处时开始扭动腰臀，找让自己舒服的点。骑乘对体力的消耗太大，他没一会就累了，现实和vrains里不一样，鸿上了见的体能比revolver差太多。他搂住游作放慢动作，趁机和游作交换浅而绵密的亲吻。  
在他抱着游作回血的时候，游作的吻慢慢下移，落在了见的胸口。鬼使神差地，游作舔了舔鸿上了见的乳尖。  
“你干什么？这样好奇怪。”鸿上了见不自在地说。  
藤木游作好像没听见一样，唇舌并用地照顾起这片未开发的区域。他用力吮吸了见的乳头，原本粉色的乳头充血变成更深一点的颜色。另一边也用手很好地照顾，指腹用力地擦过挺起的肉粒，继而是胡乱的揉捏。游作用牙齿在充血的乳头上轻轻摩擦，带起刺痛的电流，却有另类的快感。鸿上了见为自己能从这种事情中获得快感而羞耻。他轻推游作，表示自己的抗拒，藤木游作停下了对他的折磨，在他的胸肌上留下一个牙印子。  
“了见。”藤木游作叫了他的名字。  
鸿上了见本能地从他的声音里感知到不妙，以往这种感觉只出现在他漏算playmaker后手的时候。藤木游作低低对他说抱歉，掐着他的腰抽送了几下。鸿上了见没说出口的话被搅成变了调的呻吟，更讨厌的是他的腿部的肌肉酸涩不堪，连支撑身体都做不到。他腰一软，藤木游作的性器就在重力的辅助下进入了更深的位置，生理性的泪水在过于强烈的侵入感中溢出又被侵入者吻去，藤木游作毫无技巧的冲撞并没有带来多少快感，鸿上了见只是感觉自己被狠狠地进犯了，而糟糕的是他却从侵入的钝痛里感到无上的快乐。爱人的泪水仿佛催情的灵药，鸿上了见感到体内深埋的性器又胀大了一圈。游作按着了见的手，把了见的手放在他自己的小腹上，开始缓慢的抽送。鸿上了见涨红了脸，他的手隔着皮肤感受到藤木游作的性器在自己的体内进出。藤木游作实在兴奋得过了头，动作也不自觉地快了起来，他的性器顶得鸿上了见的小腹凸起微妙的弧度，随着他的动作一起一伏。  
鸿上了见哑着嗓子叫了藤木游作的名字，射了出来，白浊的液体沾到游作的小腹，顺着身体滑落，沾湿了耻毛。藤木游作用力吻上恋人的嘴唇，感受那线条坚毅的唇瓣柔软的触感，他的舌尖扫过鸿上了见的牙齿，还在沉浸在射精的余韵中的鸿上了见无意识地张开了嘴，藤木游作的舌长驱直入，纠缠着了见的舌叶，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滑落，牵出几根银丝。  
鸿上了见讨厌这样的不体面，游作拿校服衬衫的袖子替他擦擦脸，抽送的速度也慢了一些。鸿上了见稍稍回过心神，他可没有放松，看游作的表情他显然涨得有些不舒服了。鸿上了见轻声地说换个地方也可以，于是游作顺势把他抱起来压到了办公桌上。  
桌上的纸笔撒了一地，没关系，无碍气氛就好。藤木游作显然对居上的体位更熟悉，很快找到了了见的敏感点。他向鸿上了见索吻，当鸿上了见没有满足他的需求时，他的动作就和缓得磨人。鸿上了见难耐地揪着藤木游作的领带把他扯过来亲他的嘴唇，藤木游作亦如他所愿发狠地顶弄那处的软肉。酥酥麻麻的快感顺着脊椎传向大脑，所经之处擦出火花，鸿上了见情不自禁地蜷起脚趾，两条长腿缠上藤木游作的腰。在高潮的刺激下，肠肉紧紧绞住了性器，好像想把精液吸出来。游作毫无征兆地射在了见体内，这是他们俩都没想到的。今天事出突然，他们没来得及去找安全套。  
游作从了见的身体里退出来，半抱着浑身赤裸的鸿上了见从他的办公桌上下来。鸿上了见从地上捡起他的运动裤，没穿内裤就套上了。他行动时股间有白浊的液体滑下，滴到了脚踝上。而藤木游作的衣物还算完好，如果忽视深色裙摆上的点点精斑的话。  
“你先去洗澡，下次别这样了。”鸿上了见抿着嘴，似乎对藤木游作内射有不满。  
藤木游作乖乖地说：“我知道了，下次一定记得戴套，或者体外。”  
鸿上了见不耐烦地看着他说：“你是不是没有常识，体外射精没什么用。你要么全程戴套，要么干脆不要戴，给我记得定期体检。我是说下次你不要穿制服了。”  
“了见明明很喜欢，都没有舍得脱掉。”藤木游作一语道破。  
鸿上了见说：“好吧，我是挺喜欢的。但你现在马上给我换掉，我不想看你穿着裙子在我家晃，换洗衣服去我柜子里挑。”

藤木游作带着一身水汽从了见家的浴室走出来，对站在门口等的鸿上了见说：“我在浴室里找到两个安全套，可能是上次剩的。”  
“所以呢？”鸿上了见扬眉。  
“我想，最好不要浪费。”藤木游作说。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 这个是鸽了好久从文件夹里拖出来修改一番的产物，只是刚好撞上日子......  
> 可见择日不如撞日 请他们立刻结婚
> 
>  
> 
> （一个科二都挂的人开车了


End file.
